Ring of Fire
by Isabelle.LeMaster
Summary: When Bella is sold into a human trafficking ring and years later rescued by FBI Agent Emmett Cullen her spirit seems to have been completely broken and her mind is nothing but shreds of coherency. She barely speaks and lets almost no one touch her. Until one man seems to offer her something Emmett will not. A home. Her home. BxE RxEM AxJC VxJ AH Rated M evidence in 1st chapter R
1. Prologue

**I came up with this idea last night while I was puking from drinking bad water right before a boil ban started in my area. Lolz I know not that enticing but I think it has potential. **** R&R plzz!**

Prologue:

Jessica and I had been friends since the 3rd grade. There wasn't a whole lot we had in common but when you grow up in small town Forks, Washington USA, there isn't a whole lot of people you can call your best friend just because there aren't a whole lot of people your age.

Honestly though, Jessica was probably just more of the only person who would hang-out with me. She told me all about her boy problems and called me when she was having a bad hair day and I spent the night at her house a lot but quite frankly, I was more of a friend to her than she was to me. And it wasn't necessarily her fault. I just was really bad with people. I guess I still am.

When it comes down to it, I'm probably virtually friendless.

It's not as sad and pathetic as it sounds. I promise. I like to keep to myself.

Growing up with Jessica as a "best friend" wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Like I said, I'm kinda shy and don't get along with people very well. Jessica on the other hand had to be the center of attention- of everyone's attention. She was Miss Popular. That's just the way it was. She was skinny and had perfect hair and did her make-up perfect and always wore the greatest clothes. I, however, had not so perfect hair and never wore make-up and unless Jessica was forcing me to borrow her clothes, wore jeans and t-shirts.

I remember once in middle school I had spent the night at her house. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and I heard her parents fighting. My mother had died in a car crash when I was really young so I never heard any kind of parental arguments before. I stood by their door and listened as it slowly went from "You never help out around the house!" and "I just want to come home to a little wet cunt every now and then!" to (believe it or not the undeniably cheesy lines of) "How about I help out inside your pants." and "Oh but it's so wet now."

They never even noticed me (which wasn't odd for me I was used to being practically invisible) but I peeked through the cracked door as my Jessica's father rubbed his wife's crotch under her skirt. She moved her hands over his body then began to caress her own breasts and she reached through the waistband of her skirt to rub herself just as her husband was.

I felt something stir inside me. It frightened me a little bit and I returned to Jessica's room. I closed the door behind me and turned. Jessica's blanket had fallen off at some point during my absence. She had never been prone to wearing a bra while she slept just a giant sleeveless night shirt.

It had slipped a little and I could see her breast through the arm hole and the stirring inside me grew more. I swallowed a lump in my throat and got on the bed beside her. She moaned my name telling me to stop hogging the covers which I did quite often. She moved her hand around looking for the edge of it. I supplied what she was looking for and laid down with my head on her chest. Her heart beat was steady under her skin. She sighed and I used everything I had in my power to not do as her father did to her mother and reach up under the edge of her shirt to rub her sensitive skin. I had never wanted to touch Jessica like that more than in that moment.

My body ached to hear her moan my name in pleasure rather than in irritancy.

That was probably the first time I realized that all I wanted in life was someone who understood my urges. I wanted a girlfriend.

**Ok honestly- that's not what I myself was expecting. But don't worry this is a BellaxEdward story just like I promised and the Prologue (like in all my stories) was only to set a character up or the beginning of the story. So bear with me there is deff more to come.**


	2. Chapter One

**Ok so I knw this may be weird for ya'll bc it's a li'l weird for me too but I am posting two chapters in one day. I knw I knw! Don't freak out! This really is me! But here we go. I guess I was just a li'l excited about this new story.**

Chapter One:

Jessica had been talking about this weekend all month. My birthday. My 18th birthday. She picked me up from my house stating that my old red truck wasn't going to make it to where we were going. She took me to her house and fixed my hair. She even dressed me in some of her more slutty clothes. Clothes that I had fantasized about ripping off of her.

After that night of realization in middle school I couldn't seem to keep my mind away from thoughts of her body. Personality wise she wasn't really my cup of tea but she was the most beautiful- the sexiest woman I had ever known.

It had always been kinda hard going to parties with her because I was her sober friend and anytime she had even a drop of alcohol in her she became the biggest bisexual slut ever. There were times that I had to stop her from having sex with any person also drunk enough to pull their pants down for anybody. And worse was the drive home when it was just me and her and she would put her hand up my shirt.

"Bella, you have the most amazing tits. I wish I had your tits!" she would look at me shyly, "Bella can I lick them?" despite how flooded my pants became every time she said that I always laughed it off and pushed her back into her own seat, telling her to put her seatbelt on.

But my birthday was Saturday and Friday night Jessica and I were going into Seattle to one of the biggest clubs in the state. She said that she knew one of the bartenders there because they were cousins and she could get us free drinks. We both knew that when she said "us" she meant her because I was the one going to drive us home.

"OMG!" she exclaimed in text lingo, "I just got our confirmation e-mail!" she handed me her phone and on it was, as she claimed, an e-mail claiming our reservation for a 4 star suite in a hotel near the club had been confirmed.

"We are getting an hotel room?" I asked confused, handing her phone back to her.

"Well yea, I don't know about you but I don't plan on showing back up here shit faced after being in the city. My parents would kill me." She rolled her eyes and stripped her shirt off. Her soft skin teased me as she undid her bra.

She glanced over her bare shoulder at me, "Bella! Don't' just stand there! Help me find something to wear!" she laughed and pointed to her closet.

Jessica rubbed her round ass into my crotch and bent over, shaking it back and forth against the front of my black short jean shorts. The rhinestones on the pockets of her shorts glittered as I placed my hands on her hips. She stood back up, grabbed my hand and slid down my body. Jessica turned and pushed the front of her hips against mine and put her hands in my back pockets rocking our bodies side to side.

I stood stiffly and she laughed thrusting against me playfully. She had already had who knows how many drinks and I was beginning to worry about her. If I didn't get her to our hotel soon she was going to start hitting on anything that breathed. Not that anything with a breath wasn't already looking at her. All the women looked at her in contempt and all the men in fiery lust.

"Lighten up Bells!" she hooked her finger into one of my front belt loops and pulled me across the dance floor toward the bar. "Hey! Laurent! Can I get a shot of whisky over here?!" she called to her cousin. When she had first introduced us I was a little suspicious. I mean Jessica was about as white and American as it got. And Laurent was… well quite frankly, black. And he had a French accent. He was really distant and cold almost.

"Jessica, I think you've had enough." He said looking not at her- but at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It's not for me, it's for my Isabella!" she giggled. Laurent poured the shot without hesitation still looking me in the eye. He slid it silently toward me and Jessica picked it up putting it to my lips. I resisted and moved her hand and the glass away shaking my head in denial. I started to argue that I was driving us back to our hotel before I remembered that the club was so close we had walked.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Drink this shot right now!" she giggled, "Or I will!" she started laughing and almost dropped the shot. I took it from her hand and gingerly sniffed it before downing it, barely letting the smell register fully.

"There now can we go?!" I grabbed her arm and directed her towards the door.

"Bella you're such a party pooper!" she pouted letting me drag her along.

In our hotel room I helped her get her knee high boots off, throwing them into the corner.

"Bella? Will you touch me?" I froze. What did she just ask me? "Bella? Did you hear me?" she sat up and fumbled with her pants. She gave up with a sound of irritation. "Bella take my pants off now!" I started to oblige without thinking.

"Jessica, this isn't a good idea."

She grabbed the back of my head and forced her lips on mine. Her tongue slid between my lips and gently caressed mine. I held back and then her hand suddenly was on my cunt. Her fingers scratched at my pants and she growled into my mouth.

I was on top of her before I knew what I was doing. I nearly broke the zipper on her shorts trying to get them off. I almost ripped her shirt on her triple helix on her right ear when I yanked it over her head. My clothes were off faster than hers were.

"Oh Bella!" she moaned as I traced her lips with my finger. I dipped my fingers into her pussy and moaned as her walls clamped around my finger. I had wanted this more than anything for almost 7 years. "Bella fuck me! Fuck me like I'm about to die! Fuck me Bella!" she nearly screamed. I shoved a second finger into her vagina and she grabbed the base of my head again pulling my hair as she brought herself up to kiss me. Her mouth traced its way down my neck to my breasts. She slid her tongue down my cleavage.

"Bella, I've wanted to taste your skin for so long! Every time you look at me I see sex in your eyes! Oh baby! Fuck me till I'm screaming in ecstasy!" I grabbed her hair and shoved her mouth against my nipple where she began to nibble on my bud. I ground my hips down on hers and pushed a hand between our bodies to touch her clit. She jerked and rolled me under her.

Jessica let go of my nipple with a _pop! _and I attacked her own tits. I left hickey after hickey on her skin. From clavicle to hips.

"Jess, let me eat you. I want to taste your cum." I whispered she giggled in delight and fell off of me onto the bed. She spread her legs wide for me and I saw her perfectly shaved pussy. It glistened with her want for me. I put a finger in my cunt and pulled it out wet. I rubbed it across her bottom lip like chap-stick and she flicked her tongue out to taste me. She hummed.

"I like that. That was really hot Bells."

I grabbed her hand and put two of her fingers in my hole. I pressed her thumb to my clit and rubbed it side to side and around and around. I bent my head to her pussy and licked from bottom to top. She pushed her hips up and I stuck my tongue out moving my head side to side so her clit was getting the full force of my mouth. I had her lips parted with one hand and with the other I was masturbating myself. She squealed when I sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh God Bella! Fuck me! Eat me! Make me cum! Make me cum Bella! I need you to fuck my brains out! Make me cum! Yeah! Oh yeah!" she yelled thrusting against my face, humping my head.

I moved my tongue faster and faster dipping it into her hole and pressing it as hard as I could on her clit. Then she came. Hard. Her body relaxed and she fell asleep almost instantly. But I was still painfully horny. I climbed on top of her and rubbed my pussy on her face. I reached down and opened her mouth. She murmured something that sounded like my name and I sat down on her mouth I plugged her nose and her tongue flicked out. I let go of her nose and humped her face to get a little friction. I grabbed her hands as I did this and put one to my nipple pinching it with her fingers, rubbing my clit with her other hand. I was going to cum on Jessica's face whether she was awake or asleep. I needed her to feel my warmth the way I did hers.

I was so close. I let go of her hand holding my tit and pinched her nose again. Her tongue darted out and touched my hole. I let go of her nose and she relaxed. I pinched it closed again and when I knew her tongue was going to come out I ground down on it. It was glorious. So glorious. I had imagined this moment for years and now I was so close. I rolled on my back and pulled her so her face was pressed firmly between my legs. Her nose ground into my clit and some part of me- a big part- knew this was very, very wrong. But I was going to get my long desired birthday present from her one way or another. I grabbed her hand and put three of her fingers in me this time. I pressed the back of her head and humped her face. Slowly then as fast as I could only to go slow for a few seconds again. I played like this for as long as I could holding off my cum before I realized Jessica had her camcorder in her bag. I let go of her and she flopped onto the bed.

I set it up on the night stand and flipped the screen around so I could see what it looked like I pointed her cunt at the camera and rubbed her clit with my finger. I put it in my mouth and did it again. She whimpered. She was still sensitive from the orgasm I had given her. I put one finger into her hole then another and stretched her hole more to put a third then the tip of a fourth. My clit tingled in anticipation. I glanced at the camcorder. It's light still blinked.

I turned her so we were sideways and pointed her face at the device. "This is Jessica. She's going to let me cum on her face. Right Jessica?" I used my hand to make her nod her head.

I resumed the position that we were in before I got the camcorder and began humping her face. I was so close there was no putting it off any more. I put on of her hands against my ass and put on finger inside it then her other hand so there were three fingers just like before. I felt like I was going to explode. I came so hard, screaming at the top of my lungs. When I came down I grabbed the camera and the hair on the back of Jessica's beautiful head. I pulled her head away from my cunt and aimed the lens at her face. It was covered in me. I had squirted into her mouth. I parted her lips and pulled her tongue out. I rubbed some of my cum into her cheeks.

"That's Jessica. I just came in her mouth. You liked that didn't you Jessica?" I made her nod again. "You want me to do it again don't you?" again she nodded. "Well I want you to cum again first." I rolled her on her back and began to eat her again, moving my hair out of the way and aiming the lens so when I watched this later I could see what I was doing to her. She tasted stronger than before. And I made her cum twice more and I myself once more before I turned the camera off. I took about 70 pics on my smart phone of her tits, cunt and naked body. I parted her lips and her ass and pushed her nipples as close together as possible. I kissed every hickey I had given her. I knew she would be sore in the morning so I got a few ice cubes and put them in her pussy hole. I recorded it as it shrunk around the cubes and then as they melted. I posed with her for pictures on my phone and downloaded an app just so I could lock them in a separate file. Then I downloaded the video on her computer and e-mailed it myself so I could save it into said separate, locked file. Then deleted any evidence of anything that happened. I bathed her and took some more pics of the suds on her pussy and nipples and in her hair. She was so beautiful. Then I put her to bed, bathed myself, put another ice cube in her cunt and went to sleep.

The next day the drive back to Forks was silent. Jessica had a hangover and claimed she was sore. I gave her some of my dad's pain pills (they were prescribed by his cancer specialist.) they were a lower dose than what he had been taking lately. I dropped her off at her house and had her mom drive me home. I told her Jessica's mom that we had been up all night and she just needed to sleep. She would be fine by tomorrow. Jessica's mom laughed and called me a Little Doctor. She thanked me several times before we finally got to my house and I smiled awkwardly. If only she knew what I had done to her daughter last night. Her "sweet" "innocent" little girl. And honestly I couldn't wait to get up to my room lock the door and relive what had happened through memory, pictures and video.

Jessica called me first thing Sunday to wish me a happy late birthday when she realized she had yet to actually say it. I laughed it off and asked if she wanted to do it again next weekend. She agreed quickly but she sounded off. Like something was wrong. And I asked her as much. She claimed everything was alright and I had nothing to worry about. But we would need to get a cheaper room this time because she had used all of her allowance this past weekend. I didn't even care. I just needed another video of Jessica and I. I came so hard every time I masturbated to our video. I wanted another. And I was willing to get her terribly drunk every weekend until my thirst for her body was satisfied. And I honestly didn't care how long that took. I loved her. I wanted her.

When we got to our less nice motel that next weekend, Jessica was not nearly as drunk as I had hoped she would be but then maybe she would stay awake long enough for me to finish this time. I got out the camcorder and turned it on. I aimed it at the bed from the nightstand just like before, I tried to make it not so obvious but she was hammered enough she would realize. She came out of the shower, no towel on and soaking wet. She leaned against the door jab.

"Bella, I know what you did to me last weekend." I gulped. Did she really? Was my secret out? What was she going to do? "I found the video. It was in my trash file in my e-mail." I internally cursed myself. "And Bella? I want you to do it again." She bit her lip and I stood, slipping my clothes off. She giggled and pushed me on the bed, kissing me. "Besides, where did you think I was going to think I got those hickeys from? I was pla nning on making last weekend all about you. And I'm sorry I passed out. But I'm going to make it up to you this time. I want you to cum on my face again. And I want to be awake this time." She nuzzled my nipple and spit on it, then lapped it up roughly. I moaned and shoved a finger inside her. She flinched then returned the favor. She sat up as if remembering something. "Wait just one second." She stood and went into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.

There was a long moment of silence and I called her name. I had been rubbing my own cunt in anticipation.

"I'll be out in a moment." She called feebly. There was another long moment and right as I stood to go check on her the door bust open and there stood her cousin Laurent. I tried to cover myself with a blanket on the bed but he came over to me and grabbed the camcorder off the night stand and bashed me over the head with it. I blacked out to the two of them talking. She got the money he owed her and she, for some reason, began to give him head.


	3. Chapter Two

**Wow. So I got some major good feed-back for the last chapter. I now have about 12 followers and 250 views so thanks sooooo much! Alrighty I'll shut my pie hole now and let you get on with Bella's story. (sorry if the last chapter wasn't really your thing but the fact that Bella is primarily lesbian comes back during the whole story. It goes to state of mind while in captivity. But I promise this is a BellaxEdward story! You just have to give it a hot minute!) Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

When I woke up the side of my head hurt like no other. There was a throbbing right behind my eyes. I tried to roll over but my hands were tied. I began to panic as I remembered what had happened.

Why did she do this? Was it because of the video? It had to be. Jessica could be a bitch sometimes but selling me to her cousin was not something I could see her doing. No matter how much he paid her. It just wasn't possible.

I looked up into straight darkness. I glanced side to side but there was only a sliver of light coming from close to the floor off to my left. I tried to call out but my mouth was taped shut and my ankles tied together. I tried to steady my breath. I would not freak out. I would stay calm. Relaxed…

Relaxed…

_BANG!_ A door flew open and a dark shadowy figure towered over me.

"Get up." He said, roughly yanking me up by my arms and ripping the tape off my mouth. "Scream and I will kill you now." It took me a moment to identify his voice but I was almost sure it was Laurent. His face caught the light and I had my confirmation.

"What are you- why are you doing this?" I cried.

He shook me, "Shut up little girl!"

A gross thought occurred to me as he drug be through a metal door. (It looked like we were in a loading room under the hotel. Like where trucks drive into to drop stuff off.) If Jessica and Laurent were really cousins- and if I was remembering correctly- they were having some kind of freaky incest relationship! My stomach rolled at the thought; not only of the two of them being together but the two of them being _related_ and together.

"She's your cousin." I choked as he threw me into the back seat of a black 69 Buick.

"You are more stupid than Jessica said." He laughed. He started the car threw it into drive pulling out of the parking lot and into the street.

"So you _aren't_ related?" I was beginning to sober up. My fight or flight response was kicking in and I was calculating which option would be best.

"No! I would _never_ fuck a family member. Not that I have any but that just makes my work easier."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. "What is your work? Is that where we are going now?"

"Yes and no." we turned sharply and I fell head first into the door.

"Ow!"

"My work isn't so much of a place as it is an action. And as for where we are going," he glanced at me in the rearview mirror, "you will see." He sneered.

I was silent for a few hours. I knew if I tried to sit up I would hurt myself and it would anger Laurent. I lay still trying to brace myself for every turn we made. I could tell at one point we had gotten on a highway because of that weird continual turn. We didn't seem to exit for a while. I was getting incredibly sleepy as light shone through the windows.

"Are we close?" I yawned.

"Nowhere near." He glanced over his shoulder at me then looked stonily at the road again. "We will stop soon… Do you like donuts?"

I nodded. "Yes. Very much so."

He nodded as well and said nothing more. I fell asleep for a few hours and when I woke my arms were asleep and my hip hurt from where I was pressed into the seat belt clip thing. My heart raced when I realized that none of it had been a dream.

I refused to cry. Where ever we were going I needed to find a way to escape. At any point my opportunity would arise and if my eyes were clouded with foolish tears I could miss it. I swallowed a lump in my dry throat that made me thing I had been snoring. The driver side door was yanked open and slammed shut again. He had left and I had been asleep. I was worried about crying getting in the way when my unconsciousness was my down fall already. He looked at me and blinked a few times. He nodded then pulled a bag of the chocolate frosted mini donuts out of his plastic sack.

"You like chocolate, no?"

I nodded but just stared at him.

"Then eat them."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"My hands are tied."

He squinted his eyes at me and started the car. I guess I wasn't going to get to eat after all. I was hoping that he would untie me just long enough for me to unlock the door and fall out or to find something to bash him over the head with- if only to return the favor for doing the same to me.

I heard the flashers come on and he pulled to the side of the road. Had my luck really changed? Was the car breaking down?

He got out of the car and unlocked my door. He slid in beside me and opened the donut bag. He took one out and bit half of it off. Laurent chewed it slowly, making sure to look me in the eye.

"Bite my fingers and you will regret it." He gave me the other half of the donut. I took it gently and chewed it. It reminded me of all the times my mother would come home early in the morning from a late shift at the hospital with gas station donuts and orange juice. I felt a pang in my heart that had not occurred in a long time. I swallowed quickly and looked at him.

"Thank you."

He made a sound of acknowledgement and we continued like this for a while. I had slowly come to the realization that Laurent was a man of few words. And somehow I was okay with this. The less he talked to me the less likely I was to develop Stockholm syndrome. I wasn't entirely sure how long stuff like that took to work but I wasn't willing to take a chance.

It seemed only 20 minutes before the bag was empty. He tilted a water bottle to my lips and I drank hungrily. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until just then. I downed the whole water bottle and he crumpled it and the donut bag up together and threw it into the front seat. He shoved the lock back down on my door and got out. He closed the car door quickly and got back into his seat. We got back onto the road and despite how I had just slept my head still hurt and I was sleepy again. But car rides had always done that to me. My mom used to drive me around as a child to calm me down. And to calm herself down.

My dad once told me that the two of them used to fight about almost everything. He came home from work one day and the kitchen was suddenly a sickly yellow color. Or my mom would go to the store and buy a new TV with money they didn't have. I loved my mother but even I remember how impulsive she used to be. And while I never saw or heard them fight, I'm sure they weren't happy together. My father is about as anal retentive as it gets about things. He doesn't like change. And it's not like he's a neat freak- I could never see Charlie cleaning anything. I just didn't imagine that happening. But he liked things a certain way and if that changed he would be very angry for a while even after it was returned to normal.

Before I even knew it I had fallen asleep again. When I woke up it was dark out and Laurent was carrying me into a hotel room. He threw me down on the bed and I sat up.

"Do not move." He rumbled, pulling out an expensive looking cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. I hadn't realized this before but his right ear was pierced and he wore several metal bands on his fingers. But none showing he was married. I suppose he might have been telling the truth when he said he didn't have a family.

"Hello? James?" he said after a while, "Oh Victoria, it's you." He sighed. "May I speak with your husband?... James? We aren't far maybe another 8 hours. We have stopped at a motel off the freeway… as low profile as possible. My accent sticks out more than in other parts of the country. I suppose no one this far west has heard a French man speak in person before… she is unharmed yes… so far only chocolate donuts and water… a gas station… yes two or three times… no my kit is still in the trunk and my thermometer has been off… only 3 or 4 degrees… just duct-tape… surprisingly no… my source told me she was quiet which I too have noticed. And apparently she is lesbian. My source showed me a video the girl had recorded of her fucking my source in her sleep. It's quite a show. I have the girl's phone and I paid to have the locks taken off of it. The pictures on it are quite-," he hissed in appreciation, "tantalizing."

I couldn't even hear the low tone of the man's voice on the other end but I was able to connect some of what Laurent was saying with what had happened. Jessica had found the video and paid Laurent to kidnap me.

… But I hadn't recorded that video until after she introduced him as her cousin… had she _planned_ on selling me to him? She told him I was quiet and that seemed to please him. I was just some merchandise to be sold and bought. I was more surprised than angry with her. I knew she could kind of be a heartless bitch but I figured deep down she had some sympathy for things other than herself.

** Alright, I know it's not everything you expected it to be and I'm really sorry. I was gonna add sooooooo much more and it just didn't happen. I've had so many people follow this story and follow me as a writer which I really, really appreciate! But I'm not getting many reviews so I'm not entirely sure what the exact thoughts are. Literally I have 2 reviews and one said "What hell" like no punctuation nothing... I'm confused… good? Bad?**


End file.
